Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 164
"The Inherited Cyberdark Dragon" is the one hundred and sixty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on December 5, 2007. Summary After collapsing during his Duel with Makoto Inotsume, Zane is in Duel Academy's infirmary, receiving surgery. Both his brother Syrus and Jaden anxiously await the result. Zane survives, but is again bedridden. He questions why Syrus stopped him, with Syrus responding he doesn't want to see his brother die. Zane reflects that he has already had the greatest Duel he possibly could - against Yubel in the alternate dimension. He states he gave everything he had in that Duel, but still lost. He claims that his Deck wanted to keep battling, even when he couldn't and that the Deck did not care about the limits Zane himself had. Syrus takes the Deck to being his training for his own Duel with Inotsume. He cannot get the Deck to respond properly, and is unable to draw the right cards at the right time. In addition, every time he draws or plays a card, a shock runs through his body. As soon as he removes the Deck from his Duel Disk, the pain vanishes. Syrus determines that Zane's heart condition did not come from his use of electrodes, but from the Deck itself, which is why the Cyberdarks were said to be a "forbidden Deck" of the Cyber Style. In the forest, Inotsume is also training. He has three "Jinzo Returners" around him, and comments that he has yet to unveil the ultimate monster of the Psycho Style. Syrus continues his training, and determines that at the rate he's going, he'll never learn to use the Deck properly. Jaden arrives, and gives Syrus some sandwiches from the card shop. Syrus claims the Deck will never respond to him, because he is not his brother. Jaden agrees, saying the Deck can tell that Syrus is not Zane. Syrus asks for advice, and Jaden responds that he needs to ask the Deck what it wants, and suggests he mix his own Deck with it. He shouldn't abandon his own Deck. Thinking about this, Syrus opens another sandwich and it ends up being the Golden Eggwich. On the night of the Duel, Syrus meets Inotsume on the beach, with the latter saying he's expecting a lot of Syrus, being the brother of Zane. The Duel begins, and Syrus does quite well, successfully using both "Power Wall" and "Fusion Guard" to avoid taking any damage. He also manages to activate "Rebirth Judgment", turning all monsters in the Graveyards into Dragon-Types, successfully circumventing Inotsume's "DNA Denial Magic". He uses "Cyberdark Impact!" to Summon "Cyberdark Dragon" after having sent its components to the Graveyard via "Power Wall". He equips it with the "Cyber End Dragon" that was sent to his Graveyard via "Fusion Guard". However, Inotsume had predicted this and activates "Crush Card Virus", destroying "Cyberdark Dragon" and crippling Syrus' hand and Deck. At this point, Jaden arrives, pushing Zane in his wheelchair. Zane comments that Syrus really is using his Deck surprisingly well, with Jaden responding that he is not using Zane's Deck. Inotsume Summons the most powerful monster in the Psycho Style arsenal - "Jinzo - Lord". It destroys face-up Traps rather than simply negating them, and it can be used to check face-down cards and destroy them if they are Traps. With Syrus' field bare, Inotsume believes he's won, but Syrus uses the effect of the "Kiteroid" in his Graveyard to reduce the damage from the ATK of "Jinzo - Lord" to zero. Zane comments that that card wasn't in his Deck and Jaden reiterates that Syrus isn't using Zane's Deck. Inotsume activates "Trap Request", which will allow him to select a Trap from Syrus' Deck and Set it each turn. It can't be activated that turn, and if its removed from the field, Syrus will take 1000 damage. He plans to destroy it via the effect of "Jinzo - Lord" to win the Duel. If that fails, he also has "Nobleman of Extermination" in his hand, which would also remove the card and allow him to win. Syrus draws "Dragonroid", realizing he can use it to win and surpass his brother as a Duelist. It's sent to the Graveyard due to the Lingering Effect of "Crush Card Virus, but it is treated as a Dragon-Type monster while in the Graveyard. He activates "Remove Bomb", removing the top five cards of his Deck from play, including the three Cyberdarks. He plays "Spell Economics" and "Dimension Fusion" to Summon them back without any cost, and he finishes with his signature card, "Power Bond", forming "Cyberdark Dragon". Syrus comments he knows what the Deck wants - it wants to evolve and grow just as the Duelist does; as he does so, cards he hasn't used this Duel appear in the background behind him. Equipped with the "Dragonroid" from his Graveyard and receiving a further boost from all other monsters in his Graveyard, the ATK of "Cyberdark Dragon" rises to 5800 and allow it to destroy "Jinzo - Lord" and win him the Duel before the effect of "Trap Request" could be used in Inotsume's Standby Phase. As Syrus stands victorious, he hears someone applauding and sees that it is Zane. (Jaden has slipped away to leave the brothers alone). Syrus attempts to give Zane his cards back, but Zane tells him to keep them - he's earned them. He states he'll start from the beginning with a new, Evolving Deck. Zane invites Syrus to join him in the Pro League after graduation and his own recovery. Syrus accepts, now having grown and discovered the path he wishes to take. Featured Duel Syrus' turn * Summons "Cyber Phoenix" (1200/1600) in Attack Position. * Sets three cards. Makoto's turn * Summons "Jinzo - Returner" (600/1400) in Attack Position * Attacks directly using "Jinzo - Returner's" effect. * Syrus activates "Power Wall", sending the top 6 cards on his Deck ("Cyberdark Keel", "Cyberdark Edge", "Cyberdark Horn", "Kiteroid", "Steamroid" and "Drillroid") to the Graveyard, and as such, reducing the Battle Damage to 0. * Activates "Psychic Wave", sending "Jinzo" from his Deck to the Graveyard so "Jinzo - Returner" can inflict 600 damage to Syrus * Syrus activates "Fusion Guard", sending "Cyber End Dragon" from his Fusion Deck to the Graveyard to reduce the damage he takes to 0. * Sets a card. * Activates "DNA Denial Magic" and declares Dragon. Now, any Dragon-Type monster will be removed from play instead of being sent to the Graveyard. Syrus' turn * Syrus activates his face-down "Rebirth Judgment" and declares Dragon, which allows him to treat all monsters in either player's Graveyard as Dragon-Type monsters. * Activates "Cyberdark Impact!", returning the three "Cyberdarks" in his Graveyard to his Deck to Fusion Summon "Cyberdark Dragon" (1000/1000). * Equips "Cyberdark Dragon" with the "Cyber End Dragon" in his Graveyard, giving it 4000 more ATK (5000/1000). It also gains 300 more ATK, due to 3 other monsters in his Graveyard. (5300/1000) * Makoto activates "Crush Card Virus", Tributing "Jinzo - Returner" and destroying "Cyberdark Dragon", since its ATK was higher than 1500. Also, any monster that Syrus draws in the next three turns will be destroyed if it has 1500 or more ATK. * Due to "Crush Card Virus's" Lingering effect, Syrus must also play with his hand revealed to Makoto for the next 3 turns. His hand currently contains "Remove Bomb" and "Dimension Fusion". Neither card is a monster, so he keeps both. * The effect of "Jinzo - Returner" activates, Special Summoning "Jinzo" (2400/1500) from Makoto's Graveyard. * "Jinzo's" effect activates, negating the effects of all face-up Trap Cards and preventing any face-down traps from activating, so "Rebirth Judgment's" effect is no longer applied. * Syrus switches "Cyber Phoenix" to Defense Position and ends his turn.In the OCG/''TCG, "Jinzo" would be destroyed at the end of the turn if Special Summoned by "Jinzo - Returner". Makoto's turn * Summons "Drillago" (1600/1100) in Attack Position. * Tributes "Jinzo" to Special Summon "Jinzo - Lord" (2600/1600), whose effect prevents the use of Trap Cards. * "Jinzo - Lord" attacks and destroys "Cyber Phoenix", whose effect lets Syrus draw 1 card when it is destroyed in battle. * Attacks directly with "Drillago" (Syrus 2400). * Activates "Jinzo - Lord"'s effect, destroying "Rebirth Judgment" and inflicting 300 damage to Syrus (Syrus 2100). Syrus' turn * Syrus draws, and due to the Lingering effect of "Crush Card Virus", he must reveal that card to Makoto. It is "Spell Economics", and since it is not a monster, he adds it to his hand. * Passes his turn. * 1 turn has passed since "Crush Card Virus's" activation. Makoto's turn * Attacks directly with "Jinzo - Lord", but Syrus reduces the damage from "Jinzo - Lord's" attack to 0 by removing from play the "Kiteroid" in his Graveyard. * Attacks directly with "Drillago" (Syrus 500). * Activates "Trap Request". Syrus' turn * Syrus draws "Dragonroid" (2900/1000), and due to the Lingering effect of "Crush Card Virus", it is immediately destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, as its ATK is higher than 1500. * Activates "Remove Bomb" to remove from play the five top cards of his Deck and inflict 300 damage to Makoto for each monster removed. "Cyberdark Keel", "Cyberdark Horn", "Cyberdark Edge", "Polymerization" and "Mystical Space Typhoon" are removed from play (Makoto 3100). * Activates "Spell Economics" to avoid having to pay Life Points to activate a Spell Card. * Activates "Dimension Fusion" to Special Summon "Cyberdark Keel", "Cyberdark Horn" and "Cyberdark Edge", without having to pay 2000 Life Points due to "Spell Economics". * Activates "Power Bond" and fuses his 3 "Cyberdark" monsters into "Cyberdark Dragon" with double its original ATK (2000/1000). * Equips "Cyberdark Dragon" with "Dragonroid" from his Graveyard, since "Dragonroid" is treated as a Dragon-type monster while in the Graveyard (4900/1000) via its own effect. "Cyberdark Dragon" also gains 900 more ATK, due to 9 monsters in his Graveyard (5800/1000). * Attacks "Jinzo - Lord" with "Cyberdark Dragon" (Makoto 0). * Syrus wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes